Gossip
by Namie Amalia
Summary: Hinamori diminta Rukia untuk mengajari Ichigo kidou. Itu membuat mereka dekat, dan ternyata, Ichigo juga bercita-cita mencapai posisi taichou yang selama ini diincar Hinamori karena...GOSSIP yang awalnya dianggap takhayul oleh Ichigo. RnR?


**-Gossip-**

by: Namie Amalia

Bleach © Kubo Tite atau… Tite Kubo? Yah, sama aja kan?

Alasan mengapa aku pilih IchiHina adalah… karena Hinamori wakil kapten dan Ichigo hanya shinigami pengganti biasa.

* * *

Hinamori baru saja selesai membersihkan ruang kerja. Ia menyeka dahinya yang berpeluh keringat, lalu tersenyum pedih. Bayang-bayang Aizen yang sedang duduk di kursinya masih terekam kuat di otak Hinamori.

"Pagi, Hinamori…."

Hinamori terkejut. Ia kembali ke alam sadarnya dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Tampaklah Rukia di depan pintu, tersenyum pada Hinamori dengan tangan penuh kertas. Hinamori segera menghampiri Rukia dan membantunya mengangkat kertas itu. Mereka membawa kertas-kertas itu ke meja yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

"Ah, pagi, Kuchiki-san!" balas Hinamori, akhirnya. "Apa ini?"

Rukia melirik kertas-kertas di meja sambil menghela napas. "Ini…, aku dikerjain Rangiku! Dia kan termasuk redaksi _Soul Society Newspaper_. Hari ini _Soul Society Newspaper_ baru terbit dan dia dipanggil Hitsugaya-taichou jadi ia tak sempat membagikannya pada semua shinigami."

"Lalu kau menggantikannya?" tebak Hinamori. Rukia mengangguk layu. Hinamori terkekeh geli dan mengambilnya satu.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Kubuat teh ya!" kata Hinamori. Tak lama, Hinamori membawa 2 cangkir teh dan menyilahkan Rukia duduk.

"Aah… enaknya! Terima kasih, Hinamori!" kata Rukia. Hinamori hanya mengangguk sambil membolak-balik _Soul Society Newspaper_.

"Apa ini?" alis Hinamori mengerut begitu membaca _headline_. "Pembongkaran besar-besaran di Soul Society?"

Rukia mengangguk. "Yap. Soutaichou tak ingin ada shinigami yang berkhianat lagi seperti…."

Rukia terdiam. Ia tahu, Hinamori masih sedih soal Aizen meskipun winter war telah berakhir. Hinamori tersenyum pada Rukia dan mengerti apa yang Rukia pikirkan.

"Aizen… Sosuke maksudmu?" Hinamori menelan ludahnya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tak menyebut 'Aizen-taichou' lagi. Rukia tersenyum simpati sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinamori.

"Eeh, iya…, kalau ada pembongkaran besar-besaran, siapa yang akan menggantikan shinigami-shinigami yang dikeluarkan?" tanya Hinamori. Rukia mengangkat bahu.

"Sepertinya sih, yang dikeluarkan sedikit, tapi katanya Ichigo termasuk dalam pasukan pengganti shinigami-shinigami itu, lho!" cerita Rukia. Hinamori mengangguk-angguk.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kubantu kau membagikan SSN?" tawar Hinamori. Mata Rukia terbelalak, senang.

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Hinamori!"

* * *

Setelah membantu Rukia, Hinamori kembali ke ruangannya dan mulai membaca _Soul Society Newspaper _(SSN) bagian GOSSIP. Ia menggeleng-geleng dan terkikik geli begitu membaca artikel GOSSIP yang ditulis Rangiku itu. Hinamori membaca artikel itu, "…_Gosip di Soul Society mengatakan kalau taichou dan fukutaichou jatuh cinta, maka cinta mereka akan abadi_…? Hmp. Itu sih namanya takhayul, bukan gosip!"

Hinamori meletakkan SSN di meja. Ia menghela napas sambil melirik jendela. Coba saja takhayul—atau gosip… apalah, namanya—yang ditulis Rangiku benar-benar terjadi... Tidak-tidak! Hinamori sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Aizen. Aizen adalah musuh besah Soul Society! Ia harus kuat! Tak ada lagi 'kalau saja' atau 'coba saja' di kepalanya!

Tapi mau bagaimana pun juga, Hinamori tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Masih ada perasaan itu di sela-sela hatinya. Kadang-kadang, kalau sedang sendiri seperti ini, perasaan itu menyeruak keluar, membuat pertengkaran kecil antara hati dan otak Hinamori.

"Hhh…," Hinamori menghela napas. Ia memijati dahinya.

Tok-tok-tok!

"Masuk!" seru Hinamori begitu suara pintu terketuk. Lagi-lagi Rukia muncul. Rukia nyengir tak bersalah dan masuk ke ruangan Hinamori.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinamori.

"Ah, nggak…. Cuma… ini, teh untukmu," Rukia memberikan sekotak teh yang dikemas apik dengan pita berwarna pink. "Terima kasih sudah membantuku tadi pagi."

"Ah, nggak usah sungkan-sungkan," kata Hinamori tapi toh ia mengambilnya juga. "Kubuatkan satu untukmu, ya?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk kecil. Ia mengikuti Hinamori dan membantunya membuat teh.

"Hinamori…."

"Ya?"

"Kau… tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Rukia hati-hati. Hinamori terdiam sebentar lalu wajah cerianya hilang, terganti wajah sendu menahan tangis. Rukia mengelus pundak Hinamori.

"Sudah, aku aja yang bikin tehnya, ok? Kau duduk saja," pinta Rukia. Hinamori mengangguk lemah. Ia pikir, mungkin Rukia bisa membantunya dan memberi saran soal perasaannya ini.

Tak lama, harum teh mengudara. Asap mengepul dari balik cangkir. Rukia dan Hinamori duduk berhadapan, saling menghirup teh masing-masing.

"Rukia…, boleh aku cerita padamu? Tapi jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu," kata Hinamori. Rukia mengangguk.

"Rukia…, aku bingung soal perasaanku," mulai Hinamori. Ia memainkan jarinya, menceritakan apa yang dirasakannya semua ini pada Rukia. Rukia mendengarkan dengan seksama, sesekali mengangguk saat Hinamori berkata.

"Hmm… menurutku," kata Rukia setelah mendengar cerita Hinamori, "Satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan Aizen adalah…, mencari shinigami lain pengganti Aizen!"

"Hah?" Hinamori melongo. Ia bengong mendengar ide Rukia.

"Iya, carilah shinigami lain untuk menggantikan Aizen di hatimu. Kau pasti bisa, Hinamori!" Rukia menepuk pundak Hinamori, simpati.

"Ta-tapi siapa?"

Rukia terkekeh, "Hinamori, kamu nggak usah nyari. Cinta itu datang dengan sendirinya."

Hinamori cemberut, "Memangnya kau pernah?"

"Ehehe…, belom sih," Rukia menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. "Oh iya, aku kesini sekalian… eng…, minta bantuanmu. Boleh?"

"Bantuan apa?"

"Kabarnya Ichigo bakalan masuk divisi 5," kata Rukia. Hinamori membeliakkan matanya.

"Benarkah? Tunggu…, memang bisa menjadi shinigami tanpa lulus akademi?" alis Hinamori bertautan. Rukia mengangkat bahu.

"Tak tahulah. Tapi saat dia jadi shinigami pengganti pun dia nggak usah lulus akademi, kan?"

"Iya sih…. Terus apa hubungannya denganku?"

Rukia pun pasang muka melas, "Berhubung kau paling jago kidou, jadi…, tolong ajari Ichigo kidou ya?"

"Haah? Aku?" Hinamori menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Rukia mengangguk. Ia mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada dan membungkuk.

Rukia mengangguk. "Iya! Kumohon...err..., ini permintaan Paman Isshin, sih, tapi...yah...," Rukia serbasalah.

"E-eh?" Hinamori salah tingkah. "Uhmm…, ok deh. Berhubung aku nggak ada kerjaan juga karena Soul Society belum aktif benar."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Hinamori!" Rukia hampir saja memeluk Hinamori sebelum Hinamori menahannya.

* * *

Ichigo celingak-celinguk di antara bangunan-bangunan yang menjulang tinggi. Dulu, ia takkan tersesat karena ada tumpuan; menara tempat Rukia ditahan. Tapi sekarang?

"Uh, divisi 5 itu dimana sih?" Ichigo menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Tak ada seorang pun yang ia kenal. Bangunan-bangunan putih itu berjejer rapat, membuat jalanan tak jelas. Tak ada petunjuk arah pula! Ichigo menatap jalan itu bagaikan labirin.

"Kata Rukia, Hinamori akan menjemputku di depan divisi 5. Tapi… dimana divisi itu?" teriak Ichigo frustasi. Tiba-tiba suara helaan napas yang ngos-ngosan terdengar oleh Ichigo. Ichigo berbalik, dan menemukan Hinamori yang ngos-ngosan.

"Hinamori?"

"Hh…hh…, sudah kuduga. Untunglah aku kenal kekuatan roh-mu, Kurosaki-kun," kata Hinamori.

"Ah, maaf, aku tersesat!" kata Ichigo salting. Hinamori mengangguk sambil mengatur napasnya.

"Oh iya, mohon bantuannya, ya!" Ichigo membungkuk. "Kata Rukia kau mau mengajariku kidou."

Hinamori hanya mengangguk. Ia masih kelelahan. "Ba-bagaimana kalau… kita ke ruanganku dulu? Aku…."

Ichigo yang mengerti kalau Hinamori masih capek jadi dia mengangguk saja. "Eh, memangnya divisi 5 dimana?"

Hinamori menunjuk bangunan di sampingnya dan Ichigo. Mata Ichigo melebar, "Jadi dari tadi aku mengitari divisi 5? Astaga…."

"A-aku sudah melihat Kurosaki-kun di gerbang divisi 5, tapi Kurosaki-kun terus berjalan, jadi kukejar…hh…hh…," napas Hinamori masih satu-satu. Ichigo berdecak.

Sedetik kemudian, Hinamori ada di gendongan Ichigo. Walaupun Ichigo gendongnya nggak asik banget sih, Hinamori digotong ala karung gitulah. Tangan kekar Ichigo melingkari pinggang Hinamori, dan telapak tangan Ichigo yang memeluk pinggang Hinamori ada di pinggangnya sendiri.

"A-AAAAHH!"

"Sst! Diam saja!" seru Ichigo, takut dibilang penyusup lagi. Ia segera bershunpo menuju ruangan Hinamori. Di ruangan, Hinamori masih shock. Ichigo menurunkannya dan membantunya duduk di sofa. Ichigo lalu mengambil gelas yang ada di meja dan menyodorkannya pada Hinamori. Hinamori menerimanya sambil bergumam tak jelas, lalu meminumnya sampai habis.

"Maaf," Ichigo merasa bersalah. Ia berjongkok untuk melihat wajah Hinamori. "Kau belum biasa ya? itu shunpo."

Hinamori mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Hh…, tapi baru kali ini aku mengalaminya."

"Err…maaf…"

Lagi-lagi Hinamori mengangguk. "Tak apa. Hanya saja, yang kuheran, kau tak bisa kidou padahal kau bisa shunpo."

"Lalu?"

"Yaah…, aneh aja. Biasanya shinigami itu bisa kidou dan jarang yang bisa shunpo."

Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kapan kita mulai?"

"Besok," jawab Hinamori. "Sebaiknya hari ini kau melihat-lihat divisi 5 dulu dan mengitari Soul Society agar tak tersesat lagi."

Ichigo mengangguk, "Sekali lagi, mohon bantuannya ya!"

* * *

Sudah beberapa bulan ini, Ichigo dan Hinamori menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk melatih kidou. Hinamori bisa melihat, bagaimana kecepatan Ichigo menguasai kidou dalam waktu singkat. Padahal dulu, ia tak bisa menguasai kidou dalam waktu sesingkat ini.

Karena melatih kidou itu, mereka jadi sering terlihat jalan bareng. Sering menyusuri koridor divisi 5 sambil mengobrol akrab. Sering berada di tempat yang sama. Sering makan bersama. Ichigo juga sering keluar-masuk ruangan Hinamori. Sampai-sampai itu membuat gosip menyebar keseantero divisi 5, bahkan diluar divisi 5.

Lucunya, yang digosipkan justru tak tahu apa-apa.

Seperti pagi ini, Ichigo dan Hinamori berjalan bareng menuju lapangan tempat biasa mereka berlatih. Mata Hinamori terbelalak dan terlihat serius mendengarkan cerita Ichigo. Sesekali Hinamori berkata, "Benarkah?", "Ya ampun, hebat sekali!" atau ia akan menelengkan kepalanya dan alisnya akan bertautan bingung, "Masa sih?", "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Hei, Hinamori," panggil Ichigo setelah ceritanya tentang _soft drink_ selesai. Hinamori menatapnya, berharap Ichigo menceritakan hal-hal ajaib lainnya di luar sana.

"Apa?"

"Kau…tidak merasa dari tadi, setiap shinigami yang melewati kita akan tersenyum sendiri atau membisikkan seuatu pada temannya?"

"Benarkah?" alis Hinamori bertautan. Bertepatan dengan itu, 2 shinigami lewat dan tersenyum pada mereka. Setelah shinigami itu melewati Ichigo dan Hinamori mereka berbisik-bisik dan melirik Ichigo dan Hinamori.

"I-iya, ya? kira-kira kenapa mereka begitu?" tanya Hinamori menelengkan kepalanya. Kebiasaannya saat ia bingung. Tiba-tiba Ichigo tertawa kecil dan mengusap kepala Hinamori.

"Eh?" Hinamori terkejut, tapi tak ayal, ia menikmati elusan Ichigo juga.

"Kebiasaanmu waktu bingung itu," jelas Ichigo masih senyam-senyum nggak jelas karena alisnya masih mengerut. "Ya sudahlah, toh itu kan bukan urusan kita juga. Sekarang, ayo kita berlatih!"

Hinamori tersenyum semangat dan mengangguk senang.

* * *

"Uapaaa?" Ichigo tersedak. Hinamori terkekeh melihat tampang bloon Ichigo.

"Yap, ada 216 kidou yang harus kau kuasai untuk lulus akademi. Jadi bersyukurlah karena kau tak perlu masuk akademi untuk menjadi shinigami."

"A-aku harus menguasai keduaratusenambelasnya?" mata Ichigo masih membulat tak percaya. Hinamori mengangguk tegas. Ia menepuk menarik tangan Ichigo, mengajaknya berlatih.

"Tapi kapan selesainya kalau begitu?" keluh Ichigo. "Aku baru menguasai 5 kidou."

"Justru kau sangat cepat menguasai kidou! Aku saja butuh waktu lamaa sekali untuk menguasai keduaratusenambelasnya," hibur Hinamori. Ichigo tersenyum—meskipun Hinamori tahu, itu senyum pahit—dan mengelus kepalanya lagi.

"Ayo!" ajak Ichigo.

"Err… iya," balas Hinamori. Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo sering mengelus kepalanya dan mengacak rambutnya. Bukannya Hinamori risih atau kesal. Ia malah menunggu-nunggu kapan Ichigo mengacak rambutnya lagi. Tanpa sadar, Hinamori sering menghitung berapa kali dalam sehari Ichigo mengacak rambutnya dan berharap tiap hari jumlah itu terus bertambah. Memang, harapannya terkabul, dan Hinamori merasa senang karenanya. Entah apa yang telah menimpa dirinya sampai jadi seperti ini. Bahkan, waktu sama Aizen saja….

Ah ya. Aizen ya? sudah lama Hinamori tak memikirkannya.

Eh?

Tunggu. Artinya… Hinamori sudah melupakannya?

"_Kau harus cari shinigami lain pengganti Aizen di hatimu!"_ perkataan Rukia terngiang-ngiang di hati dan telinganya. Tak sengaja, pandangan Hinamori bertemu dengan punggung Ichigo yang berjalan menjauh, bersiap-siap di posisinya. Jangan-jangan… orang yang Rukia maksud….

"Hoi, Hinamori!" seru Ichigo.

"E-eh? I-iya!" balas Hinamori terkejut. Ia segera mengejar Ichigo yang sudah jauh.

"Kau itu kenapa sih? Mikirin siapa?" tanya Ichigo. Hinamori tertegun mendengar Ichigo bertanya 'siapa' bukan 'apa'. Apakah Ichigo tahu perasaannya dengan Aizen?

"Ng…nggak kok," kata Hinamori agak gugup. "Ayo kita mulai saja latihannya."

Ichigo pun mendengarkan Hinamori dengan baik. Hinamori mempraktekkan salah satu kidou-nya dan merapalkan mantera (?).

BLASH!

Seketika, terbentuk lubang besar di batu itu. Hinamori menghela napas. "Bisa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ichigo malah celingak-celinguk. "Batu-batu disini kan yang besar jarang. Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih di tempatku?"

"Te-tempatmu?" Hinamori menelengkan kepalanya lagi dan alisnya bertautan.

"Yap. Kita ber-shunpo kesana ya?" ajak Ichigo. Hinamori mundur selangkah, ragu-ragu.

"Caranya? Aku kan nggak bisa shunpo," kata Hinamori pelan.

"Yaa, kugendong!" balas Ichigo santai. Tangannya hampir memeluk Hinamori sebelum Hinamori memukul kecil tangan Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Gendongnya jangan kayak pertama kali itu dong!" protes Hinamori. Entah mengapa, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan tubuhnya seperti disetrum listrik. Hinamori berharap setengah mati, kalau ia akan digendong Ichigo dengan cara yang lebih romantis.

"Maunya kayak gimana?" tanya Ichigo. "Dipunggung? Eh, jangan, di punggung ada Zangetsu."

Hinamori mengangkat bahu.

"Di pundak?"

Hinamori menggeleng keras.

"Ah, susah banget sih. Emang kenapa kalau kugendong seperti kemarin?"

"Ngga—aaaakhh!" omongan Hinamori terputus karena Ichigo telah menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Dalam hati, Hinamori melonjak girang karena keinginannya terkabul lagi.

"Kayak gini aja ya?"

Hinamori mengangguk dalam hati. Ia ingin mengangguk, tapi gengsi dong. Dikira Ichigo nanti dia mau lagi!

"Ma-malu—aaaaaahhh!"

Omongan Hinamori lagi-lagi terputus karena Ichigo telah bershunpo. Jantung Hinamori melaju lebih cepat dari kereta api, menimbulkan suara-suara yang sama berisiknya dengan kereta api di hati Hinamori.

Karena takut, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Ichigo dan ia menekan kepalanya ke dada Ichigo, agar tak melihat. Saat pertama kali Ichigo dan ia bershunpo, ia melihat pemandangan disekelilingnya dan rasanya pusing. Karena itulah Hinamori menolak mengajari Ichigo kidou waktu itu. Apalagi ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang tak jelas. Sepertinya habis ini ia harus periksa ke Unohana-taichou. Siapa tahu ia mengidap penyakit jantung—walaupun Hinamori tahu, itu tak mungkin karena ia seorang shinigami.

"Sampai!" seru Ichigo. Hinamori tak bergeming. Ia masih terus mendekap Ichigo dengan lengan terkalung di leher. Ichigo yang heran, mengusap kepala Hinamori.

"Hinamori, kita sudah sampai. Kau tidur ya?" tanya Ichigo. Mata Hinamori akhirnya terbuka, meskipun hanya sebelah.

"Su-sudah?" tanya Hinamori.

"Kau…kenapa? Masih takut? Aneh. Kata Yoruichi pertama kali orang bershunpo memang begitu, tapi seharusnya saat yang kedua kalinya kau sudah terbiasa."

"Hh…, entahlah," Hinamori melepaskan leher Ichigo dan turun dan gendongan Ichigo. Mukanya memerah, entah karena takut atau malu. Jantungnya masih berbunyi tak karuan.

Begitu membuka matanya, Hinamori hampir meloncat kaget karena Ichigo sudah berjongkok tepat di kakinya sambil mengadahkan wajahnya, berusaha melihat wajah Hinamori.

"Kau tak apa? Lihat wajahmu merah sekali," kata Ichigo. Hinamori menggeleng pelan sambil menyentuh pipinya.

"Sudah, kau coba saja dulu. Aku akan duduk sebentar untuk menenangkan hatiku—err…jantungku, maksudnya," ralat Hinamori cepat-cepat.

Sementara Ichigo berlatih, Hinamori duduk di bawah batu besar. Ia menyentuh wajahnya yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di dada Ichigo. Rasanya masih hangat…. Hinamori ingin memeluk Ichigo lagi.

Eh…

Apa barusan?

Apa harapan tadi itu artinya…artinya…artinya…

* * *

"Yap! Betul sekali! Selamat, Hinamori! Kau menyukai Ichigo!" seru Rukia di ruangan Hinamori. Hinamori mendekap mulut Rukia keras.

"Sstt! Bagaimana kalau ia dengar?" bisik Hinamori. Rukia hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tak ayal, hati Rukia senang juga. Ia bahagia karena sahabatnya—Ichigo—disukai shinigami sebaik Hinamori dan ia senang karena Hinamori akhirnya melupakan Aizen.

"Berhasil kan? Apa kubilang!" kata Rukia tersenyum puas. "Kau pasti bisa melupakan Aizen. Iya kan?"

Hinamori mengangguk malu-malu. "Iya sih…. Terima kasih, ya, Rukia."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau telah membantuku…."

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Tunggu…, aku punya ide! Bagaimana kalau kau kucomblangkan dengan Ichigo?" tawar Rukia.

Hinamori menggeleng keras. "Biarkan aku mencobanya sendiri. Lagian… kau terdengar seperti Rangiku sekarang."

Rukia tertawa. "Hahaha, ya, begitulah. Mungkin karena aku direkut jadi redaksi SSN juga. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Rangiku mau memasukkanmu dan Ichigo ke SSN bagian GOSSIP, lho."

"EEEH?" Hinamori mundur teratur mendengar Rukia. "Ke-kenapa? Dia tak tahu aku suka sama Kurosaki-kun!"

Rukia tertawa kecil. "Yah, dari kekagetanmu, aku tahu kau tak tahu. Hinamori, kau ini sedang digosipkan oleh seluruh Soul Society karena kau dengan dengan Ichigo! Apalagi mereka sering melihat kalian jalan bareng sambil tertawa-tawa begitu…, ya pasti mereka pikir kalian pacaran!"

Hinamori cengo beberapa saat mendengar perkataan Rukia. "Ya ampun! Ya ampun! Benarkah? Ya ampuun… aku harus gimana? Mau taruh dimana mukaku?"

"Santai aja, lagi. Ichigo juga nggak tahu. Atau… dia tahu, tapi biasa-biasa aja?" Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Tuh anak kan mukanya tembok. (A/N: bukannya bermaksud mem-bashing ya! ) Apalagi dia memanggilmu 'Hinamori' bukan 'Hinamori-fukutaichou'."

"Ta-tapi kan…," dalih Hinamori. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke sofa. "Pantas kemarin saat aku dan Kurosaki-kun jalan, mereka membisik-bisikkan sesuatu."

Rukia mengangguk-angguk. "Sudahlah, jadi dirimu apa adanya saja. Jangan menjauhi Ichigo. Kalau kau ingin gosip itu pudar, kau harus terlihat biasa saja. Lagian…paling sebentar lagi gosip itu makin hot."

"Hah? Emang kenapa?"

"Kan sebentar lagi kamu jadian sama Ichigo," balas Rukia santai.

"Eeeehhh?" Muka Hinamori memerah. Rukia terkekeh geli.

"Ya sudah, aku ditunggu Rangiku di redaksi SSN nih. Duluan ya!"

Hinamori mengangguk. "Jangan lupa bilang Rangiku, jangan tulis yang aneh-aneh!"

Rukia hanya tertawa kecil. Begitu Rukia keluar, di depan sudah ada Ichigo yang baru saja mau mengetuk pintu.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" tanya Rukia kaget.

"Baru saja. Ini baru saja mengetuk pintu," jawab Ichigo. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi Hinamori bilang Rangiku kenapa?"

Rukia mengangkat bahu. "Lebih baik kau tak tahu."

"Kenapa?" kejar Ichigo penasaran.

Rukia malah menepuk pundak Ichigo, sok simpati. "Tolong jaga Hinamori baik-baik ya!"

"Aaaaaaakkh! Rukiaaaaa!" jerit Hinamori yang kini keluar, melongokkan kepalanya ke pintu. Mukanya memerah terang begitu mendengar perkataan Rukia pada Ichigo.

"Kenapa sih? Hoi, Rukia, emang Hinamori kenapa?" teriak Ichigo. Telat. Rukia sudah pergi terbirit-birit.

Kini Ichigo menatap Hinamori. Hinamori yang masih melongokkan kepalanya, terkejut begitu saat Ichigo menatapnya. Hinamori baru sadar, Ichigo ada di pintu, sementara setengah badannya ada di pintu juga. Pintu itu membuat jarak antara Hinamori dan Ichigo semakin dekat.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinamori gugup.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu," balas Ichigo menghela napas. Ia mendorong bahu kiri Hinamori, seperti memeluknya. Hinamori terkejut bukan main. Begitu pintu ditutup Ichigo, Hinamor melepaskan tangan Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ichigo melihat Hinamori melejit keluar pelukannya. "Err… maksudku, maaf."

Hinamori hanya mengangguk kecil dan duduk di sofa. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus ke Unohana-taichou.

"Tadi maksud Rukia apaan sih?" tanya Ichigo. Hinamori mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan dianggap serius," balas Hinamori. Ichigo hanya mengangguk-angguk, lalu mengelilingi ruangan Hinamori. Di meja kerja, Ichigo menemukan SSN yang dibuka lebar-lebar. Ichigo membaca bagian GOSSIP yang terpampang lebar di depannya.

"Apaan nih? Kok ada yang stabiloin juga?" Ichigo bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dan membaca surat kabar itu. Hinamori menoleh kaget.

"_Gosip di Soul Society mengatakan kalau taichou dan fukutaichou jatuh cinta, maka cinta mereka akan abadi_…? Huh, takhayul!" dengus Ichigo. Sebelum ia membaca lebih lanjut, Hinamori sudah merampas surat kabar itu.

"Eh?"

Hinamori menatap Ichigo kesal. "Takhayul ya?" tanya Hinamori sinis. Awalnya ia menganggap gosip itu takhayul, tapi ia sempat berharap itu terjadi padanya dan Aizen—dulu, saat Aizen masih menjadi taichou. Tapi sekarang, Ichigo membuat Hinamori berharap lagi. Hinamori berharap, Ichigo bisa menjadi taichou dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang dan Hinamori yang menjadi fukutaichounya…meskipun Hinamori tahu itu akan lama sekali terjadi.

"Oh, maaf…," kata Ichigo begitu melihat tatapan Hinamori. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pembicraan. "Jadi? Bagaimana? Kapan kita berlatih?"

Hinamori menghela napas. "Hari ini kita bolos dulu, ok? Aku benar-benar ingin sendiri."

Ichigo tertegun begitu mendengar Hinamori. Ia tahu, Hinamori masih kesal dengannya dan ia tak mengerti. Kenapa hanya karena itu Hinamori jadi ngambek? Ia kan cuma mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Ingin sendiri? Padahal aku juga tak ada tempat tujuan…," keluh Ichigo. Ia berharap bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinamori disini.

"Yaah…, kau bisa ke tempat Rukia, atau membantu Shiro-chan karena Rangiku sepertinya bermalas-malasan lagi," saran Hinamori.

"Dan sepertinya kau tahu aku belum mengerti benar tempat ini," balas Ichigo.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tak melihat-lihat dan menghapal jalan? Itu akan sangat berguna jika kau masuk divisi 5 nanti!" kata Hinamori.

Saat itu pula, di luar terdengar suara gedubrak-gedubruk. Hinamori dan Ichigo sama-sama menoleh. Tak lama pintu diketuk.

"Masuk!" seru Hinamori.

Muncullah Yumichika dan Ikakku membawa segepok kertas. Hinamori menghela napas. Rencananya untuk sendiri kini gagal total karena harus ditemani kertas-kertas menyebalkan itu. Itu harusnya tugas taichou, hanya saja saat ini posisi itu kosong dan tugas Hinamori sebagai fukutaichou untuk menggantikannya. Saat ini, Soul Society sudah mulai aktif lagi.

"Maaf, Kurosaki-kun, sepertinya jam belajar kita harus dikurangi karena aku harus mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu," kata Hinamori pelan.

"Eh? Ichigo?" sapa Ikakku. "Katanya kau diajari Hinamori kidou ya? bagaimana kalau berlatih bersama orang-orang divisi 11?"

Hinamori membeliakkan matanya. Ia harus berterima kasih pada Ikakku karena ini. "Betul sekali! Sesekali kau harus bersantai, Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo melirik Yumichika dan Ikakku sinis. "Bersantai? Gila saja, itu namanya bukan bersantai!"

"Tapi kau bisa melatih Zangetsu kan? Sudah lama juga ia tak kau latih," bujuk Hinamori. Ichigo menatap mata Hinamori dalam-dalam. Hinamori mundur selangkah, ragu.

Akhirnya Ichigo mengela napas dan berlalu bersama Ikakku dan Yumichika, "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu."

"Yuhuuu! Taichou pasti senang!" Yumichika dan Ikakku saling menyeringai. Ichigo menatap mereka kesal, namun ikut juga.

"Kami pergi!" dan pintu pun di tutup. Hinamori menghela napas. Tak terasa, air matanya jatuh. Kenapa ia begitu memaksa Ichigo pergi? Padahal sebagian hati Hinamori menginginkannya disini.

* * *

"UAAPAAAA?" Ichigo tersedak. Yumichika memukul-mukul punggungnya sampai Ichigo tersedak lagi dan melotot pada Yumicika. Yang dipelototi cuma bisa masang tampang sok_ innocent_.

"Kenapa? Kau baru tahu? Ya ampun, sudah berbulan-bulan Soul Society membicarakanmu dan Hinamori!" jelas Ikakku geleng-geleng.

"Ahahaha… Ichi bodoh deh! Iya kan, Ken?" kata Yachiru. Kenpachi hanya mengangkat bahu, tak begitu suka dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan.

"Hei, Ichigo, ayo kita bertarung lagi!" ajak Kenpachi.

"Uakh!" lagi-lagi Ichigo tersedak. Baru saja ia bertarung dengan Ikakku dan Yumichika berturut-turut dan sekarang ia baru makan siang. Baru satu onigiri yang ia habiskan, Kenpachi mengajaknya bertarung? Sampai sekarang, Ichigo masih tak mengerti bagaimana bisa ia mengalahkan Kenapachi waktu itu.

Yachiru meloncat dari bahu Kenpachi dan membantu Yumichika menepuk pundak Ichigo. Kali ini, Yumchika tak menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menepuk pundak Ichigo, tapi begitu Yachiru membantu Yumcihika, Ichigo langsung terjungkal pada pukulan pertama.

"KAU GILA YA?" pekik Ichigo. Ia mengelap dagunya yang masih ada sisa-sisa nasi. Yachiru hanya tertawa kecil sambil bersiul-siul girang. Sementara itu, Kenpachi meliriknya ganas.

"Omong-omong, Ichi-mikan," panggil Yachiru lagi. Shinigami imut itu meloncat-loncat riang mengitari Ichigo, Ikakku, Yumichika, dan Kenpachi. Ichigo melotot. Mikan artinya jeruk, sama saja meledek warna rambutnya. "Kapan kau pacaran dengan Hina-fukutaichou? Aku yang melihatnya pertama kali, lhoo dan aku yang menyebarkannya dibantu Rangi-fukutaichou! Bahkan kemarin aku sempat meminjam kamera digital Hime yang waktu itu berkunjung kemari dan memotret kau menggedong Hina-fukutaichou ala pengantin baru dan bershunpo! Ahahaha…aku keren kan, Ken?"

Muka Ichigo terasa panas dan memerah. Ichigo segera menggendong Yachiru dan mengguncang-guncangnya, tak peduli Kenpachi memelototinya.

"Jangan. Bilang. Siapa-siapa!" seru Ichigo tepat didepan muka Yachiru. Yachiru mengangguk.

"Ok, aku berjanji!" seru Yachiru. Ichigo menghela napas dan melepaskan Yachiru sementara hawa-hawa mengerikan keluar dari sosok Kenpachi. Yachiru berlari-lari sambil sesekali bersalto kecil sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Ichi kalau aku takkan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau ia menggendong Hina-fukutaichou kemariiiin~ lalalala… lalu mereka bershunpooo, bersamaa… oooh, betapa mesranyaa… lalala~ Sayangnya aku tak dapat memberitahu kalian karena aku sudaah berjanjiiiii! Yeeii, yeeii… padahal aku mendapat foto mereka…, uoooh…."

Ichigo melotot. "YACHIRU!"

Yachiru menoleh dengan muka _innocent _beneran, nggak kayak punya Yumichika tadi. "Ya, Ichi-mikan?"

"KAU…."

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI," sapa Kenpachi dengan aura hitam mengerikan.

Sepertinya hari ini akan jadi hari yang sangaat panjang bagi Ichigo.

* * *

Akhirnya, Hinamori memaafkan Ichigo dan mereka berlatih sebagaimana biasanya. Hanya saja, sekarang mereka sangat canggung untuk ngobrol seperti biasa. Padahal Hinamori sangat menantikan cerita Ichigo soal pesawat, teh kotak, atau apa saja yang tak biasa. Sekarang pun mereka lebih biasa berlatih di tempat Ichigo—walaupun sebenarnya itu punyanya Yoruichi dan Urahara. Mereka biasa berangkat dari ruangan Hinamori dengan cara yang sama dengan sebelum-sebelumnya; Ichigo bershunpo sambil menggendong Hinamori. Hinamori mengerti alasannya, karena ia diceritakan Rukia yang melihat kejadian Ichigo mengejar-ngejar Yachiru.

Dan kini, Ichigo masih berlatih sementara Hinamori mengawasinya. Ini adalah kidou terkahir yang harus Ichigo kuasai.

BLASH! Tercipta petir yang menyambar, menggosongkan batu. Ichigo melonjak senang.

"Yes! Berhasil!"

Hinamori tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya…. "Kau berhasil, Kurosaki-kun!"

Tanpa sadar, Ichigo memeluk Hinamori dan setengah menggendongnya. "Terima kasih, Hinamori!"

"E-eh?" muka Hinamori memerah malu. Ichigo pun menurunkannya begitu sadar, mukanya sama merah dengan Hinamori. Pembicaraan pun menjadi canggung.

"Err… selamat ya, Kurosaki-kun," kata Hinamori gugup. Ichigo mengangguk.

"Omong-omong, panggil saja aku Ichigo," kata Ichigo santai.

"Eng… selamat, I-Ichigo-kun," kata Hinamori. Ichigo mengangguk senang.

"Oh iya, katanya kau mau diangkat menjadi taichou kan, minggu besok? Huh, padahal aku mengejar pangkat itu."

"Iya… eh, kenapa? Maaf ya, aku yang harusnya jadi taichou, hehehe," Hinamori mengejek Ichigo puas. "Lagian, sejak kapan kau mengincar jabatan itu?"

Muka Ichigo memerah seketika. "Sejak…sejak aku menemukan SS—"

"Tunggu! Sudah jam segini! Masih banyak tugas yang belum ku kerjakan! Ayo pulang!" Hinamori menarik tangan Ichigo. Ichigo hanya mengangguk pasrah dan menggendongnya lagi. Sebelum bershunpo, Ichigo berkata.

"Kubantu deh."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Hinamori.

"Belajar jadi fuku-taichoumu," jawab Ichigo dan mereka melesat pergi.

* * *

3 hari kemudian, Hinamori masuk ruangan dengan wajah lesu. Ia tak peduli bisik-bisik di sektiarnya ataupun Ichigo di belakangnya.

"Hinamori…."

Diam. Tak menjawab. Hinamori masuk ke ruangannya dalam diam. Ichigo mengikutinya dan menahan tangan Hinamori begitu tangan itu mau menutup pintu. Hinamori menatap Ichigo tanpa ekspresi.

"Maaf, Hinamori," kata Ichigo.

Diam lagi. Hinamori duduk di sofa. Lemas. Ichigo langsung menyesali keputusannya menerima jabatan taichou divisi 5. Ternyata Hinamori begitu menginginkan jabatan taichou itu.

"A-aku…."

Hinamori mengangkat tangannya, menyuruh Ichigo diam. Ia menatap Ichigo dalam-dalam, berusaha mengikhlaskannya. "I-Ichigo…."

"Ya?"

"Maaf."

"Harusnya aku yang ngomong begitu."

"Aku tahu kau yang mengalahkan A-Aizen…, tapi aku tetap menginginkan jabatan taichou. Padahal memang kau yang paling layak menggantikan Aizen."

Hinamori memejamkan matanya, berusaha menata hatinya yang kecewa. Ichigo berjongkok di bawahnya, dan mendadak mengelus pipi Hinamori. Mata Hinamori segera terbuka dan wajahnya memerah tomat.

"I-Ichigo…."

"Memang kenapa kau begitu menginginkan jabatan taichou itu?" tanya Ichigo lembut. "Kalau kau… memang begitu menginginkan jabatan itu…, akan kuberikan padamu."

Mata Hinamori membulat. "Ti-tidak mungkin! Dan… tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa? Tentu aku bisa membujuk Soutaichou," kata Ichigo. "Memangnya apa yang membuatmu begitu?"

Muka Hinamori yang sudah merah, makin memerah. "Mmm… karena…karena… karena aku percaya gosip yang kau bilang takhayul itu…."

"Yang di SSN?"

Hinamori mengangguk. "Aku… karena seorang taichou bisa memilih fukutaichounya, aku…aku ingin memilih fukutaichouku sendiri… yaitu orang yang kusuka…."

"Ooh…," Ichigo mengangguk-angguk. "Sayangnya, alasanku juga sama."

"Eh?" Mata Hinamori melebar.

"Hinamori…," mata cokelat Ichigo menatap Hinamori lekat-lekat. "Maukah kau jadi fukutaichouku?"

"Tu-tunggu… maksudnya?"

Ichigo menghela napas. Ia bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Hinamori. "Sudah kubilang kan? Alasanku sama denganmu."

"Jadi…, kau juga mempercayai gosip itu?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Apa yang kau percaya, kupercaya."

"Dan… karena itu kau mau jadi taichou untuk mengangkatku…sebagai…fukutaichou?"

Ichigo mengangguk. Tercipta senyum di wajahnya—meskipun alisnya masih mengerut. Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinamori membuat wajah Hinamori memerah lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Hinamori memejamkan mata, bersiap jika Ichigo ingin menciumnya, tetapi Ichigo hanya membisikkan satu kata di telinganya.

"Aishiteru, Momo."

"Mmh… a-aishiteruyo, I-Ichigo…."

* * *

uaah... oke, jadiii saya nggak tau kidou itu ada berapa, saya akui itu NGASAL. Saya akui fic ini FULL OF OOC. Dan saya akui fic ini GAJE!

Tapii..., saya mohon reviewnya *bungkuk-bungkuk* for Viva Fest! (ketinggalan!) yeah!


End file.
